


HumanTale Requests & OneShots

by ShyLittleRose



Category: Undertale
Genre: Alcohol, Alcoholism, Anal, Anal Sex, Angst, Body Worship, Bullying, Closets, Daddy Kink, Floof, Fluff, Groping, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Bondage, Masochism, Masochist, More As We Go On, Multi, Requests, humantale, injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyLittleRose/pseuds/ShyLittleRose
Summary: Additional tags and warnings will be applied as we continue on! Feel free to join me in this interactive experience! But There is a guarantee of fontcest in here!(Totally Not An Experiment)





	1. Welcome & Requests

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something fun I've been planning out for awhile! Something non-linear and reliant on communication and community! Since I've only started a bit ago, I thought this would help between writing chapters of my other fanfics!

Welcome one, welcome all, to The HumanTale dribble drabbles! Here I'll take requests on situations for our human bros to be forced into! There are no limits, just remember that! This is also the place where I'll write one shots of the HumanTale 'verse! Despite what I previously stated, you are not limited to just Sans and Papyrus and can ask for anyone, ship, or just ask for an orgy~. There will be no limit to the kinks either, so yeah! I already have a few ideas brewing up, but you all are free to comment! I'll try to my best abilities to fill you every needs innocent or otherwise~


	2. In The Closet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request by GeminiGuardian98  
> Sans and papyrus (undertale) are shoved into a closest and are not allow to come out for twenty minutes. (you can decided what they do during that time I just want them stuck in a closest)  
> Hope you enjoy!

Sans can tolerate parties, tolerate being a large stretch in this case. His brother, being the flourishing social butterfly that he happened to be, just had to drag him to this party that Mettaton invited them to. At first, Sans had waved it off and tried to joke his way out of it, but when Papyrus pulled out the puppy dog eyes, he was pretty much screwed. Now Sans was attempting to discreetly grip tightly onto his brother's scarf in order to not lose the other. A loud, definitely inappropriate, moan had him jumping into his bro's back, who turned to look at him curiously.

"Oh my darlings, it is fantastic to see you here!" Glittering brown eyes, wavy blonde hair streaked in glittering pink, and black and pink clothes all appearing to have bathed in glitter glue. Being honest, it felt like the star bathed, showered, and ate glitter, at least to Sans. Papyrus waved cheerfully in greetings, his other hand resting on his shoulder in a way that made Sans feel a little better.

"OH, HELLO METTATON, WE DIDNT SEE YOU THERE!" Papyrus shouted over the rest of the party with ease. He just settled for a little nod, not feeling the need or urge to take his hands out of his pockets, and knowing how easy it was to drown out his voice. Mettaton waved them, motioning for them to follow him to a quieter, more secluded part of the mansion. Nerves started prickling at Sans At the dark hallway, but before he could voice any concerns The flamboyant star opened a door and Sans felt himself tumbling in. He let out a soft umph as Papyrus landed against him, pinning him to the wall of the tiny room. He could feel warm hands on him, pushing off in panic, before banging on the door."METTATON, PLEASE LET US OUT OF HERE!" He kept that up for a minute until Sans tugged on his scarf.

"b..bro you're hurting my head, keep it down, please? i'm sure that we'll get out soon." He murmured softly, other hand groping the wall to find the light switch.

"Sorry! Brother Are You Alright? Did I Injure You During The Fall?" Papyrus interrogated, grabbing him closer in the new, albeit weak, light. Large, comforting hands roamed carefully over his mostly clothed body, a soft pink blush burning across his pale cheeks at thoughts he had to bat away with a mental broom. He felt thankful for once at the face mask's uncomfortably itchy presence.

"pap...pappy, what are you do..doing?" However, it didn't seem to cover up the embarrassing stutter. Amber eyes looked up at him softly, a hand brushing away the black bangs that usually covered half of his face. Sans had gotten used to that eye being covered in hair, a feeling of confusion radiating of his small form.

"Sans... Have I Ever Told You How Pretty You Are? I'm So Sorry..I Can't Help Myself Brother!" He squirmed, uncomfortable with all of this attention that he is not used to receiving. Those two strong hands cupped his face, soft wet pressure on his forehead. It trailed down until, those lips were pressed gently on his nose, at the edge of his mask."Brother..?" That usually boisterous voice was uncertain, asking for permission and Sans can never say no, not to him. Fingers slipped underneath, sliding of the article, replacing it with that intoxicating pressure against his lips. He let out a whimper at the wetness tracing his lower lip, opening his mouth in compliantly for easy access. It was energetic just like Papyrus, diving deep and exploring inch after inch of his mouth, driving soft moans out of him at this new feeling. When it pulled away, Sans followed the sensation. He didn't want this to end.

"Hey, dorks!" The banging of the door had him curling in on himself, bringing a sense of reality to this. Those hands tidied him up, fixing his mask into place carefully.

"We'll finish this later~." Sans stared shocked at the open door, Undyne having grabbed Papyrus into a headlock and giving the taller a vicious noogie that the other flailed desperately at. Brushing the front of the face mask, over his mouth, all he could wonder was what was waiting for him at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I don't know how to write the sexy times~, so have some awkward groping and kissing! The face mask Sans is wearing in the story is mostly for show, though my human Sans has primary immunodeficiency. This a disorder that makes one more susceptible to infections! I like to imagine his face mask has a big printed grin on it!


	3. Daddy Detests Puns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning; there is very little punnage in this story.  
> This is also my first ever written smut.
> 
> *throws confetti 
> 
> This is Kai's request  
> How about sansxpapyrus with some body worship and daddy kink? :3 i love humantale! So awesome that you're doing this ^^

Papyrus couldn't help it, the way Sans laid spread out on his bed like a particularly appetizing meal. His sloth of a brother, mismatched eyes lidded with confusion and pale cheeks flushed pink.

"pappy? what's up, somethin happen?" The other cocked his head to the side, trying to sit up only to be pinned down. His brother always was too patient, a little dense, when he wanted to be, but Papyrus could change that. Being as gentle as he willingly could be, he stripped Sans, who seemed to finally be catching on. The other's adorably plump face flushed darker, squirming in a way that didn't entirely help his missions success. He sat back on his knees to admire his work thus far. Soft chubby thighs lead up to a perfectly curvy set of hips; a perky round stomach and small breasts, small sloped shoulders trailed down to small, dainty hands gathered at the crotch in a cute show of modesty; big, round eyes stared lovingly, nervously at him. Papyrus started at the feet, tiny and fragile, pressing soft feathery kisses against the skin. Going upward, he avoided the obvious, instead nuzzling the thighs lovingly and enjoying the whimpers that this produced. He suckled on the belly, massaging the hips in little circles.

"So Cute Sans, You Should See Yourself~." He murmured, pressing a finger against one of those pink nipples, already pebbling just for him. One pinched between two fingers, he lavished the other with his tongue.

" _paaahhapppy~ st-stop teasing meee~._ " Those little mewls just urged him on, an idea popping into his head. He leaned forward, lips brushing Sans' ear, a thrill shooting down just at the thought.

"How Bout You Call Me _Daddy~._ " Papyrus breathed out, teeth nibbling against the sensitive lobe. There was beat of silence that had him rethinking everything, sitting up and his face burning in embarrassment and regret."Oh, Ah..Unless You Don't...." He shifted, worried at the lack of response. Sans covered his mouth and he felt himself shrivel up in rejection, his mood slowly going.

" _da-daddy make meeee feel-el goood._ " Teary half-lidded eyes shot straight through Papyrus as the smaller pleaded, reaching towards Papyrus in desperation for contact. He grabbed those small wrists with one hand, pinning them, watching as Sans writhed."daddy...i neeeed you da-aah-addy~ pleeaase!" He trailed the other down, massaging the soft, chubby stomach and grazing the tip of his finger around the edge of the belly button.

" _Haaa_...Such A _Good, Lovely Boy, Sans~_ , What Do You _Need_? Tell Me." Punctuated with a growl, he felt his control crumbling at the whimpers trickling past the other's plump lips, those absolutely cute faces that only he got to see.

" _co...cock! i wa-neeeedd your cock, daddy!_ " And Like a bird leaving the nest, his last shred of self control flied the fuck off. Papyrus leaned over Sans, groping the drawer open with a renewed fervor, grabbing the bottle with a grandiose sense of victory. Frowning at the realization of his predicament, he set the bottle aside for a second, causing Sans to give him a questioning look. With a careful and quite precise tug, he pulled his scarf free with his one free hand and set to work. Why hadn't he thought of this sooner? The red bow held them together, freeing both of his own for efficiency. Popping open the bottle, the slimy liquid felt cold on his fingers, adjusting them so he was in between the smaller's legs, brushing a fingertip against the puckered hole. Pushing almost sluggishly in elicited a quiet sigh. It was practically sucking him in, urging him to wreck it, fill it, fuck. Despite reason, he pressed in another one, scissoring hungrily at each little moan his actions produced. Sans let out a delicious moan, crying out at a certain spot that Papyrus mentally marked down the location for further research before pressing on. His pants were starting to feel uncomfortably tight and the warmth his fingers had buried into was becoming too inviting to pass up on. Reluctantly, he pulled them out, earning a pleasing whine of loss. Freeing his member gave him a painful sense of relief, wrapping a slick lubed hand around the shaft and letting out a groan.

" _Aahh~ Fuck Baby Boy, Bet You Can't Wait For Me To Fill You Up._ "

" _please....need it, need it, need it, fuck me daddy~!_ " Shit, how could he say no to that. Pressing the tip of his long, dripping dick gently between the supple cheeks, reminding himself that it was in fact necessary to go at such an achingly slow pace or he might burst in one thrust. Pushing into the tight warm heat was really testing him though and the way San panted underneath him. When he bottomed out, pressed all the way in, he pressed feathery kisses on Sans' lips, smothering in as much love as possible as he waited for the other to adjust."y...you ca..can move daddy. i can han-andle it." At that signal, that trust, Papyrus started slow, shallow thrusts and gained the slightest glorious taste of friction. He groaned, joining in the chorus of Sans' more pitched whimpers and moans, fucking deeper and faster, recklessly into it.

" _So Good, So Warm, So Perfect. Made Just For Me~..._ " Repeating that mantra he pressed close against, trying to gain as much contact as possible, pressing messy open-mouthed kisses against every inch of skin he could reach as he pounded in to the pliant body before him. Sucking deep dark marks against pale flushed skin, he felt rather than heard Sans sob out as he hit a particular spot. Grinning, he abused that one place over and over ruthlessly.

" _no-aahhhan, no, no no, to-t-to mu-aahhh-harder please pappy~._ " He had become an incoherent wreck, begging for both more and less, trying to match all his thrusts. Tears and drool streamed down his face, his tongue hanging out uselessly, lewdly, begging to be sucked on." _gonna, plea-ahhnn I'm-m go-gonna._ " Papyrus didn't need anymore warning, leaning back and burying himself as far as he could reach. Sans came crying his name, spurts of cum painting his skin, reaching far enough to get on his face, his entrance squeezing down bringing Papyrus to his own edge, milking his cock hungrily. He rode it out, panting at the waves of pleasure washing over him. Satisfied, he carefully pulled out, maneuvering to spoon the smaller protectively, humming as he wrapped his arms around the other's body, nuzzling the soft black hair and taking in the warmth.

"..so pappy, that's what you _came_ for." He glared at the now _floored_ brother in exaggerated annoyance.

"LEAVE!"

"can't, i'm a little _tied up._ "

"NYEH, SANSSSS!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know how to smut, but I do hope for my first that it is to your liking! See ya soon!


	4. Bad Day/Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request was put in by GeminiGuardian98
> 
> Sans is having a bad day because a stranger said something about his appearance (you can choose what it is also Sans is out and about maybe in town) and after that Sans continues to find things that are wrong with his appearance or his personality so by the time he gets home to Papyrus he's pretty much crying (loud or soft you choose). Papyrus once he realises what's going on (or managed to drag it out of Sans) decided then and there to pamper Sans for the rest of the evening (Maybe so body worship or something with Papyrus telling Sans everything that he loves about him),

* * *

Listening to music was one of his favorite things to do when he happened to be without his bro or working on a project. Usually Papyrus would be the one out grocery shopping, but it was his birthday and Sans sorta, kinda, wanted to do something special for his little big bro. With headphones on and cheerful grinning mask in place, he stepped into an alleyway, a decent shortcut that would half the time it would take to get to Muffet's bakery in the hottest part of the underground. He blinked in confusion running into someone in what he thought was one of the more abandoned creepy alleyways. Bulking, veiny, tanned muscles barely covered by tight revealing sports clothing, long flowing locks of wavy black hair, all towering over him.

"ummm...do i know you?" He mumbled, adjusting his headphones around his neck to talk to the person and leaning back to look eye to sunglasses at him. Side-stepping, he dodged out of the way of the stumbling set of steps that loudly tried to sneak up behind him, watching the person lunge past him into the bulky guy." okay, this seems fun and all, but i gotta go." Sans sighed, turning into four others and backing away, getting a distinct feeling that they weren't about to help him celebrate his cool bro's birthday. Before coming up with some sort of witty excuse or question as to the current situation, he felt thick large fingers curl painfully tight around his shoulder. Being picked up was something Sans happened to be used to...until that tan, bulky giant dragged him from his feet by his hoodie. His breath picked up nervously, mitten-clad hands grappled instinctively around the arm holding him up.

"Do you know me? Do you _know me_? _My friends and I_ are just the only _sane fucks_ in the underground, the only ones _sane_ enough to be _sick and tired of your shit_. I mean _you weak little runt, a sentry_?!? What in Asgore's name was Captain Undyne thinking hiring someone as _pathetic as you_?" Shock ripped through him with those words, a pit forming as the guy dropped him the one or two feet he had been suspended. Not prepared, he fell on his ass on the gritty, cold stone, racking desperately in his mind for what could have possibly done. Arms grabbed him, pulling him up in a way he had been unprepared for, stumbling into the chest of one of the group members. A harsh push had him almost back on the ground, landing on his knees.

"Fuck, I nearly but my back out helping you up and you didn't even thank me, what an _ungrateful fat bitch_!"

"Nah, I bet he can't speak because of this! Wow, once you take it off, he has some _pretty little dick-sucking lips~_."

"You have low standards. Average at most, but I doubt he has any bite."

"Did you know he has two eyes? They're _two different fucking colors_!

"I bet he got his jobs by letting others _use him_!"

"Like anyone would _fuck him_!"

"I would."

"Seriously, MS has higher expectations."

"Well he's _useless_ for anything else; I mean _apathetic, lazy, alcoholic, weak, and tiny_. I bet _his brother can't even stand him_."

"Yeah, who would want such a _disgustingly worthless slob_!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is on the short end, but this will be a two-parter! The next one will be the comfort side of the story, so don't worry! I hope you enjoy!


	5. Bad Day/Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This request was put in by GeminiGuardian98
> 
> Sans is having a bad day because a stranger said something about his appearance (you can choose what it is also Sans is out and about maybe in town) and after that Sans continues to find things that are wrong with his appearance or his personality so by the time he gets home to Papyrus he's pretty much crying (loud or soft you choose). Papyrus once he realises what's going on (or managed to drag it out of Sans) decided then and there to pamper Sans for the rest of the evening (Maybe so body worship or something with Papyrus telling Sans everything that he loves about him),

_Fat, ugly, slutty, weak, ungrateful, useless, pathetic_ tears streamed down his _disgustingly_ snotty face as he laid there on the stone ground in the darkening alley. Rubbing his bare _filthy_ arms with his bare grit-covered hands in an attempt to fend off the cold, he struggled to sit up, wincing. It was probably evening by now, and he had to walk back home through Snowdin in the threadbare stained white shirt and shorts he was left with. The snow burned cold, numbing the blossoming bruises in blackish blues, feet dragging heavy like boulders. Eyes bore into him, judging, whispers distorting in the wind and he hugged himself, to keep a semblance of body heat, to protect what little composure left in his beaten form. Salvation came in the form of a familiar wooden door, which he collapsed into. A soft noise trickled up his throat, past his lips, as he sat in the entranceway, hidden from the outside, letting everything set in. He thought he was done, that they had beaten it all out of him. Sans was proven wrong when he shakily wiped his face, catching _ugly_ tears, intercepting them on their journey following gravity. Sobs, _weak_ and catching painfully in his throat, ripped from him, he curled into himself in a last resort to stifle the _pitiful_ noises. He didn't deserve to cry, he was a _burden_ enough already. A pressure, gentle as it was, on his shoulder had him jumping, pushing away from the source and into the door, letting out a scared _pathetically_ pleading whimper.

"no...n-n-no ple-please don't! i'm so-s-sorry!"

"Sans...? Are You...Are You Alright?" Worried amber eyes stared nervously, usual bright and cheery expression soiled in concern. Sans did that, ruined his happiness, upset him, realization making him nauseous. To bad for it, he doesn't have anything else to give up, but he does need to fix this, reassure, not be a _useless burden_.

"papyrus? i..i am fi..fine. nothin to worr..worry bou-woah bro!"

"As Much As I'd Like To Believe You Brother, you're crying and...you..you didn't even recognize me when I first came in. Your missing your silly beanie and your mittens; and those headphones you've been saving up for a long time and don't think I didn't notice the lack of hoodie. Not even shoes or socks? Sans, you are going to tell me everything that happened and be completely honest, please?" He stared up at his perfect bro, who had set him on the couch and sat next to him."You're missing your medical face mask and...? Why is there bruises..?

"i..i'm sorry bro. this was your big day and..there..they.."

"My birthday? What does that have to do with your emotional distress, brother? And who are they?"

"was going to get you somethin special and wandered into an alley. i swear i didn't know who they were before! aaron and his gang, that's who...they surrounded me. i was scared pappy and...and they kept saying things i've never really took the time to dwell on before and they would beat me if i tried to get up. it was better then what they threatened to do pap. told me, all i was useful for was being some sort of _toy_ and were going to use me as such the next time they saw me."

"Sans...what else did They say?"

"cal..called me _f-fa-t, ug-u-ugly, wea..weak_ , a-and-d-d...i-i can-n't br-bro, ple-please!"

"Well You Know What, Brother? I Think The Exact Opposite! Beautiful," warm contact on the forehead," Strong," he pressed his lips onto the knuckles of the bruised hands he held," And Just Perfect To Fit On My Lap!" The shifting to place him on Papyrus' lap was every bit gentle and caring, strong arms wrapped around him protectively."Sans, You Have The Prettiest Eyes, Who Else Has One Blue And One Yellow! And You May Have Trouble Getting Started On Things Like Work And Chores, But You Are One Of The Sweetest, Kindest, Most Hard-Working Person In The Underground! I Mean, Sans, You Went Out To Get The Great Papyrus A Special Birthday Surprise When I Would Have Been Fine Spending Time With You!"

"awww, pap, it-it wasn't a..."

"Yes It Is, Or Was! Whoever This Aaron Is, Is Going To Have To Go Through The Great Papyrus Next Time! Of Course, I'm Going To Have To Get Your Stuff Back!"

"pappy."

"And Don't You Go Saying Not To, Your Jacket Was One Of The Stolen Goods And I Can't Stand For Such Injustices! They're Going To Apologize For Messing With My Adorable, Smart, and Just As Great As Me Brother! Now Let's Get You Cleaned Up!

"pa-pappy! i can walk!" Sans squealed, gripping his brother, who scooped him up, cradling him with practiced ease. He smiled looking up at his bright sun, Papyrus, everything feeling just a little lighter, the tears drying just a tiny bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lookie, look, it's done! Umm, does this qualify as body worship or just good old caring! More dialog heavy then I wanted it to be, but overall I think this baby turned into a fine and dandy child!
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy causing suffering! See ya!


	6. Day Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear, I really shouldn't write while tired!
> 
> I am far too lazy to make an account.'s request  
> Say, as a suggestion as a oneshot, maybe a double date with Alphys and Undyne? And maybe they don't know about Sans and Papyrus' relationship, so like it's basically a day out with friends.
> 
> WARNING; dialogue heavy scenes ahead!

He grinned adjusting his Magnificent scarf over the white sweater with a practiced neatness and ease, admiring his reflection with shimmering amber eyes. Tucking the excess fabric into jeans, Papyrus felt giddy with excitement, bouncing on shining red boot soles. It wasn't often he got to hang out with both his brother and his friends at the same time, and Sans even promised to wear something different! Humming a little diddy, he bounded out, landing in front of his favorite sloth's door.

"SANS, ARE YOU READY FOR THE DOUBLE DATE?!?" A soft thump on the other side had him worrying."Sans?"

"..pap i...i don't know bout this, 'm not feelin good."

"Nonsense, come out and let me see." He sighed softly, lowering his voice at his brother's tone. The lock clicked and the door creaked open for part of a canary-yellow eye to peer out nervously, half covered in black floppy hair. Papyrus smiled encouragingly, though silently at the other in return. Of course he couldn't help but squeal at the sheer adorableness his marshmallow was wearing, bear-hugging his cutie and twirling around.

"p-papy..nex-next time warn me!" The other pouted, cheeks puffing out just showing off the bright pink blush more. How could Papyrus resist though? Sans had an oversized light-blue sweater, bold lettering declaring the wearer a "Hug Dealer", baggy black cargo shorts, knee-high white socks, pastel-blue sneaks, and a navy beanie with kitten ears. Sans gave a defiant glare, crossing his arms and appearing as such a petulant child.

"So, where did you get that outfit? This isn't your usual style?"

"uhhh...when i was hanging with naps, metta came out of nowhere and ended up dragging us on a shopping trip." He muttered, practically glowing pink in the cheeks, suddenly hitting him.

"Where is your medical mask, Brother?"

"it ain't necessary to wear all the time, bro. didn't want to put up a mask during our day out."

"NYEH! THAT ONE WAS TERRIBLE SANS!" Papyrus shouted, stomping off downstairs and chuckling once out of ear-reach. Interrupted by a banging on the door, he opened it, greeting the couple cheerily."UNDYNE, ALPHYS, HELLO!" Grin stretching, the familiar feeling of his brother popping up next to him.

"heya al, undies, water you guys up too, besides the ceiling." The smaller grinned lazily, despite his apparent earlier apprehension. As always, the blonde tried desperately to hold her fiery girlfriend back. Sans had a fascination with comparing people to animals or other non-human creatures, an odd little quirk that Papyrus adored. Undyne happened to be a fish, so got the brunt of the aquatic punnery.

"W-wo-wow, Sans, you-you look abs-absolutely amazing," Squealed the paleontology and cartoon loving scientist. It was a given they got along, at least that was what Papyrus believed. His little love flushed at the response, and he had to resist the urge to cover those squishy cheeks with kisses. Not that he was ashamed or anything with their relationship! Incest wasn't a crime or even a taboo in the underground, not anymore, especially with the population at an all-time low. They just started dating two weeks ago, so it is all pretty much new for them and they haven't had time to announce anything to anyone. 

"h-heh, sorry little dino, but 'm pretty sure you got me beat," he winked and Papyrus had to agree the two didn't look half bad. Undyne had on a leather jacket, forest green tank, shorts, and combat boots, her eye patch had been switched with a heart-shaped one, and her flaming crimson hair was tied in a loose ponytail. Alphys wore a midnight blue dress, polka-dotted, a white knit cardigan, white stockings and black ballet flats, her hair held back with a headband decorated in a bow. Of course neither of them were on par with him or his brother, but he had to admit they were close.

"Times a wasting, you dorks, lets go!"

"AND WERE EXACTLY ARE WE GOING?"

"First, we're going on a cool as fuck boat ride to HotLand! Then, get this, we're going to New Home!"

"THE BIG CITY, WOWIE!" He couldn't help but think excitedly at all the possibilities. Neither of them got out of Snowdin much and only then the farthest they've usually ventured WaterFall, the resort for Sans, and that's only for work. Snowdin at most, has a population of around twenty or less. New Home, however, is said to have as many as four hundred at most. The mere idea of that high of a number had him bouncing. Glancing at his brother, he saw the flashes of fear and worry and negative thoughts."Undyne is it going to be busy?"

"Well it depends on where we go..."

"Th-there a-are so-o-o many little areas that are-en't that busy tha-at I want to che-heck out!" The doc intervened, a knowingly sad smile as she adjusted her glasses.

"WE SHOULD HEAD OUT THEN, NYEHEHE!" Papyrus laughed, gently grabbing hold of Sans' hand and marching forward, dragging the other with him and leaving the girls to scramble to match his incredible speed. 

.........................................................................................................................................................

"Tralalala~, young creators of flowering red blossoms sometimes meet the most tragic of accidents, tralala~..." The Riverperson sang, a chill running down his spine at the cryptic message and it's underlying tones."Tralala~, here we are."

"Yeah, yeah, race you dorks to the elevator!"

"Undyne!"

"GREAT IDEA!" Papyrus bolted, swooping in and picking Sans up bridal-style, before racing off after her.

"pu-put me down paps!"

"NO BROTHER LEFT BEHIND!"

.........................................................................................................................................................

"O-okay, th-this here is one of my favorite cafes!" 

"cool, what kinda food do they serve lil dino?"

"I bet it's sushi!"

"uhh..wouldn't that be cannibalism?"

"SANS!"

"NGGAAAH!!!"

"hey undies, i'm just saying i wouldn't fish that kinda thing on anyo-uuuhhh."

"NYYEEEHH! PLEASE REFRAIN FROM SUPLEXING HIM!"

"....well they have tea and noodles and sandwiches and...."

.........................................................................................................................................................

"you know, this is pretty pawsome."

"SANS!"

"NGAAH, ONE MORE AND I'M THROWING YOU OUT!"

"awww, ya catta be kitten me, guys! this place is purrfect, i don't ever wanna leave!"

"heh-he-heh"

"see, lil dino's cat my back!"

"AL!"

"THAT ONE WAS A STRETCH, BROTHER!"

"guess i'll have ta scratch it of my list then, nya~."

"YOU AREN'T EVEN TRYING NOW!"

"That is the last time any of you dorks are allowed in a cat cafe! Never again, I say!"

"wow undies, nyaver is a purretty long time, nya~."

"NGGGAHHH! COME BACK HERE!"

"Oh de-dear..."

"SORRY FOR THE MESS, MISTER OR MISSES, UMMM..."

"We'll pa-pay for the dam-damages.."

.........................................................................................................................................................

"Uhh, why are you two holding hands?"

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH HOLDING HANDS, YOU TWO ARE DOING IT!"

"Well that's cause we're dating and stuff, ya know?"

"WELL, WHEN HAS HOLDING ONE'S HAND BEEN CONSIDERED A ROMANTIC ONLY THING?"

"hey...uhhhh alph?"

"Ye-yeah!"

"are you okay? your nose is bleedin pretty badly."

"Yeah! T-totally fine!"

"you su-"

"Yup!"

.........................................................................................................................................................

Papyrus sighed, cradling Sans as the boat gently followed the river's path, looking back at his friends who insisted on walking them home. He was actually pretty glad to be heading back, the bustle of New Home to much of a drastic change from his usual surroundings to take in all at once.

"....pap..love papy~..mhhmmm.." A soft chuckle escaped him the sleepy murmurs, pressing a chaste kiss to the other's pale forehead.

"What..In..Asgore's name..?" Swiveling his head, one sharp green eye stared into him, a set of brown ones shining in confusion. At that moment, he knew he royally screwed himself over.

"I CAN.." Sans whimpered at the volume,"..I can explain!"

"Then do it!"

"Un-Undyne!"

"Me and Sans are dating, we have been for a while now..we were going to tell you sooner." Papyrus sighed, brushing the hair of his brother' peaceful face. Silence reigned, making him shift, the thought of them leaving popping in intrusively. Though incest is not a taboo or illegal, some people still see it as such and aren't afraid to make their thoughts known. It was what kept them from announcing their relationship right away, the fear, uncertainty.

"Re-really? Th-that's.."

"DAMMIT! Fuck! Shit!"

"wha.."

"Now I owe Shyren 74g!" Undyne grumbled, gritting her shark-teeth in annoyance.

"WHAT?"

"Wha-what?"

"hmmm..?"

"She totally called it, like a shit-ton of time ago, ya punks."

"WE ONLY STARTED DATING TWO WEEKS AGO!"

"whas goin on paps?"

"I ship it!"

"ship? papy?"

"Go to sleep Sans, I need to give a lecture about privacy, personal space, and gambling!"

"k."

"Seriously, Papyrus!"

"NYEEHHH! Undyne, pay attention n..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then he went on to talk about how adorable Sans looks in a dress, thus igniting a passionate war between Papyrus and Undyne on which of the two is cuter. Alphys ended up leaving them, half-dragging Sans. The two ended up in the brothers' house, drinking warm hot chocolate and platonically snuggling on the couch under a blanket talking of their amazing partners.


	7. Self-Care & Pamper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from kai  
> On that note, why not try having a self-pamper day for sans? The idea of him buying floofy pillows and blankets and just turning into a sans burrito is adorable.
> 
> WARNING: FLOOF, THERE WILL BE FLOOFY SHTUFF
> 
> FLOOFINGTON BE WITH YOU

".hmmm..." Sans had been having a shitty day; there was no more ketchup, he spilled his cereal all over himself, had to change into his backup clothes, and Papyrus had left for work before he even happened to wake up! 

Now he was wearing a pastel pink fluffy bunbun hoodie and gray sweatpants that Metta bought him, because it made him," an absolute darling~!" Next time he saw that shithead, somebody's gonna get a dunking of there fucking life time! At the very least, the ensemble happened to be comfy. He was dragging his feet, trying to block out the staring, when something caught the corner of his eyes. In the shop's display window sat a sign with big lettering signaling discounts for a select amount of items. Sans veered off course, his wallet feeling a little too heavy. What could go wrong?

.........................................................................................................................................................

With a wide grin and arms piled high in bags, Sans practically bounced his way home in giddiness. Dropping five of his load onto the old puke-green couch, he took the other two into the kitchen. He grabbed a pot and a stepping stool, reaching the sink to fill it up. Soon, oatmeal sat, heating on the oven top. Extra ketchup bottles away, he sipped one, enjoying the sweet, smooth tomatoey liquid. Going back to the couch, he set up the five pillows of varying colors and sizes, spreading the fluffy blankets across the lumpy surface. Finally he was able to settle down, wrapping himself up in the warm comfort, a warm bowl of oatmeal sprinkled in dino eggs, and a ketchup bottle. Snuggling up he dipped the spoon in, getting a mouthful of chewy, sweet oats and crunchy, sugary bites mixed in. He even drizzled syrup over it, enjoying the stickiness mixing with everything else. It was almost over too quickly and he nestled up, eyelids growing heavy and he let out a soft drawn out yawn. He's pretty sure it wouldn't..hurt to..just.....rest...his eyes for a.....

.........................................................................................................................................................

Papyrus hummed excitedly, skipping into the house only for his thoughts to be interrupted by soft snoring.

"SAnnss...?" He was expecting Sans, he wasn't expecting his brother like that however. A dirty bowl and a mostly full condiment bottle sat off to the side of the couch. He would have to clean that up! His brother, however, laid out on the couch, encased in a variety of blankets and resting on pillows, none of which he recognize. All that was visible of the smaller was his face, eyes closed peacefully and messy black hair splayed about with reckless abandon. Papyrus' heart swelled with love and affection and the sight. He pulled his orange phone out, swiping to the camera app.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna check out The outfit Metta bought for poor Sansy! 
> 
> Hoodie --> http://www.dhgate.com/product/free-ship-new-cute-hoodie-ears-warm-sherpa/128885078.html
> 
> Pants --> https://www.aliexpress.com/item/2015-Spring-Women-Casual-Sport-Pants-Girls-Cute-Sweatpants-Cartoon-Rabbit-Harem-Pants-Women-Joggers-Trousers/32341392668.html
> 
> This is just an excuse to put the marshmallow into cute clothing.
> 
> Right now Paps is snapping pics to make Undies the sushi jealous. The war goes on...


	8. A Chance Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, my great moogly, this ain't a request! However in this drabble our favorite boys aren't related!
> 
> *throughs completely not sarcastic confetti at such an original idea
> 
> Yeah, I hope you guys enjoy!

Papyrus can't believe he let Undyne drag him to this greasy mess of a bar. She had been talking about this cute woman in the maintenance division, which she totally doesn't have a crush on, and amazing she happened to be. This engineer, Alphys, worked with the rocket, performing tasks that flew straight over his head. He nodded along anyway, not wanting to hurt the others feelings because he didn't understand. There was a soft cough, Papyrus turned on the bar stool to view the crowd in confusion. Another cough led his eyes downward to a rather petite person, especially for a bar, the culprit of the coughing, clearing their throat. A soft, clear, blue eye, speckled with yellow peeked back at him in apparent amusement. The other eye covered by long black bangs, pearl white skin led down, hidden underneath a face mask with a toothy grin printed on and hiding obviously plump cheeks. What irked him was the small one's outfit; gray beanie, thick blue hoodie, baggy black pants, white socks, pink sandals, and all of it stained in splatters of grays and browns. Papyrus on the other hand, has decided to go for a clean white shirt hidden underneath a snazzy black jacket, gray pants, and functional red boots. He gripped a nervous gloved hand on his bright red scarf. There was a soft beat of silence before the smaller let out a soft muffled noise. Papyrus leaned closer, only to frown in annoyance at the bundled up enigma. That person just giggled at the Great and Magnificent Papyrus.

"I DISLIKE BEING RUDE, BUT MAY I ASK WHAT YOU WANT?" He was met with a wince, as per usual for someone unused to his speaking habits. That doesn't mean he doesn't feel guilty for causing it, as per usual."I apologize! I didn't mean to hurt your ears! My name ss Papyrus, The Great and Magnificent Tailor, at your service! have a seat!" With a flourishing gesture to the stool next to him, he grinned. Now that happens to be a more polite and better resolution! The petite person appeared conflicted, head cocked towards the aforementioned stool, and Papyrus was hit with the realization that his new friend was about a foot taller then it. However, this has an easy solution, he reached over and hugged them.

"whuuu..." The voice came out soft and nervous, and when Papyrus stood up, a little squeak popped out from behind the mask. It was a slight surprise to find that the other weighed not as much as the bulky clothing suggested, carefully he placed the small one down and sat back down with a bright smile."uhh...th..thank you, papyrus? my...my name is sans, sans the potter. i ma..make pots." Sans mumbled, almost unintelligible, except Papyrus listened very closely at the muffled baritone. That explained those weird stains, but why hadn't he cleaned up or at least changed to a different outfit.

"Well, would you like something to drink," at those light speckled pools darkening, Papyrus felt a pang of worry."Do not worry, I will pay for it!" He amended only for his new found companion to look down.

"don't! i..i mean please don't, you...you don't have to." He sounded so lost, confused, worried, and Papyrus felt his resolve build as he signaled the bartender with the wave of his hand.

"Excuse me, I would like a Hurricane and..." He turned prompting the smaller who let out a mumble," And a Blue Lagoon, if you don't mind?" Turning back, he noticed the other peeking up at him shyly."What is it? Do you, perhaps, have a great question?"

"....why? i...it's just that t....this is the first time someone ever done somethin like this for me and.....what do you want?" Sans' voice was so tiny, shaky and scared and broke his heart. Did he think Papyrus was going to...NO! Must be some other reason."..are you tryi...trying to....please tell me what you want from me!" That voice raised from a shaky whisper to a desperate mumbled plea.

"Nothing, besides wanting to share a drink with a possible new friend, of course! It would be rude to ask of anything from you, seeing as we just met, anyways!" He smiled, trying for reassuring, only to notice tears running down the other's cheeks, soaking into the material of the mask." Don't cry! Was it something I said, if so I apologize dearly for doing any harm! That isn't my intention."

"n.....no, that's just......that's just really sweet of you papyrus." A small hand rested on his arm and Papyrus leaned in, going to wrap his arms and to comfort.

"Sans, there you are, I can't believe you made me track you down in this filthy place!" Someone growled sharply, and the smaller tensed, pulling away and letting go immediately."Now come on, I don't have time to wait for you all day!"

"i.....i'm so....so sorry, sh....shouldn't be here.....have to go." Sans rushed out afterwards, traces of terror and sadness in those sparkling depths. Papyrus stared, shock at the sudden disappearance of his new friend. A soft regret tugged at his heart as he realized how lonely he felt with out the other. He carefully grabbed his drink and stared at the blue martini a seat over, abandoned. Putting the Hurricane down, he picked up the glass and downed the blue liquid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know everything, well;
> 
> Papyrus; Tailor
> 
> Sans; Potter
> 
> Undyne; Astronaut Asshole Who Abandons Her Friends In The Club
> 
> Asshole Who Shouts At Sans; An Asshole
> 
> If you couldn't tell this is on the surface, yippee! Well I hope you guys enjoyed this silly little self-indulgent drabble!


	9. Bad Day/Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by GeminiGuardian98
> 
> Could you continue my request bad day into like a part three where they get Sans's jacket back but it like ruined beyond repair and san's is really upset by this because it may be the only thing he has left of their parents (Papyrus doesn't remember them much and I like to head cannon that sans jacket and papyrus's scarf are all that remains of their parents). Papyrus is really angry that this makes Sans upset but he takes the jacket without sans notice and get it fixed then presents it back to sans who is overjoyed and pretty much tackles Papyrus in a burst of energy that reminds Papyrus of when they were kids before he's distracted by sans placing kisses all over his face repeating how cool he is and how much he loves him.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, you precious gem!

Curling into the fuzzy blanket, Sans watched the TV distractedly and almost nervously. His bro, ever observant and caring, glancing at him curiously as he toyed with the soft edges, plucking off stray fabrics. The sharp banging had him flinching, shrinking into himself in reflex. no, no, no, no more, please!

"Sans...it....it's just the door. I'll get it, stay here." It took him a moment to realize that fear-induced mantra was being vocalized. He peered over the couch arm, watching his upbeat bro slam the door open."WHAT..?.ooh.."

"...wha....what is it paps?" Sans managed to choke out in a soft whisper. The taller looked at him with a pained look on his face before going outside. When he came back, in his arms was a bundle stained almost unrecognizably. Once blue fabric stained in red, brown, and undistinguishable white, ripped apart in jagged lines, one sleeve only hanging by a thread. At that moment, he wished he had taken another beating, this hurt so much more. Vague shapes and soothing voices and it hurt so much more.

"Sa...Sans why are you..?" Touching his disgustingly wet cheek, he let out a broken sob. Sans grabbed it from the other' pliant hands, hugging the cloth with a desperation. This was all his fault!

.........................................................................................................................................................

Papyrus let the article go, watching his brother cry, pressing his face against the filthy fabric. His heart felt like it was gonna pop, watching the elder break down once more. How many times was he going to be useless in protecting Sans. That was his job, but here he is, just standing here and being utterly pathetic when it comes to comforting the other!

"Sans..?" Damnit, he can't even get a word out because he's afraid of the consequences!

"i...i can hardly rem...remember their faces anymore, pap! thi....this w...was one of the only thi....things left of....of them i had!" Each sentence was punctuated with a sharp gasping of breath. Who was his brother talking about. Whoever they were, obviously they happened to be really important Papyrus couldn't dwell on that though. His smaller brother was crying, and as much as Papyrus would like to ummmm....have a little chat with those horrible people, Sans is, and always has been, top priority. With a graceful dip, he scooped up his little marshmallow in distress, carrying the tearful other upstairs and into his own room. After all disgusting trash made him like this, so Papyrus isn't going to force his dear little brother to be surrounded by even more! Soft snores trickled from the other, signaling that he had fallen asleep on the way. Tucking the other carefully under the blankets, with surgical precision, Papyrus steadily replaced the piece of clothing with his soft Fluffy Bunny. 

Leaving Sans in the hands of Fluffy Bunny, he headed back downstairs, grabbing the sewing kit on the way. This had to be handled delicately, he grabbed the special soap and got set on carefully massaging the stains he didn't want to think too deeply into. Making sure the water was cool, he set to focusing on the task with no less intensity then as if it was one of his complex puzzles. Drying off his hands, he grabbed his amazing high-powered blow dryer and set it on the lowest setting, labeled gentle breeze. With as much patience as he could muster, Papyrus dried the tattered clothing, not wanting to mess it up any further than it already has been. With a shaky breath he began the stitching process. Unlike his sweet, darling brother, he didn't have the focus, the ability to keep calm, or even the best eye-sight to achieve the best results. Of course, he learned that after having asked Sans to teach him after the other built him his Magnificent Battle Body. Turns out there are some things the Great Papyrus isn't that great at, but he had to try his very best now. Channeling his bitter rage at the freakish bastards who laid there scummy hands on his bro, he focused dead-on in his task to do at least something for Sans. When he pulled away, he couldn't but grimace at the crooked threading that was a darker blue than the rest of the fabric. Why can't he accomplish what matters most! Light shuffling alerted him to another presence, having him whirl around hoodie in hand to witness the sight of dreams.

"p-papy?" Sans was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with one sleeve, clinging to Fluffy Bunny and looking in all the underground like a young innocent child. That just brought the guilt back full force as he glanced down at the badly stitched article in his hand. Papyrus peered at Sans nervously only to notice a bright shine in the smaller's eyes. In a moment of shock, he found himself on the ground as his brother tackled him in a surprising show of strength. Soft warm lips showered his face in kisses as the smaller hugged what little his arms could wrap around." thank you, thank you, thank you, paps you are the coolest most amazing brother anyone could ever ask for! i love you so so so much papy! what did i do to deserve you?" As Papyrus sat there, wrapping his arms around the childish bundle of joy, he wondered that exact same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this adorable third part of insecure babs and floofy angst!


	10. How To Become A Parent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GeminiGuardian98's request  
> 2\. This request is sort of a sad one that turns happy if that's okay. Monster kid (I like to call him Rex) is an orphan after his parents died in an accident some years ago and nobody knows that he's homeless but over a course of a week he get's really ill and he accidently stumbles into San's and Papyrus backyard where Sans who was star gazing finds him past out and with a fever that burns. Sans and Papyrus take care of Rex and over time Rex confesses that they have nowhere to stay when they offer to take him home and Sans's who has a really big soft spot for kids says something like "well how about we adopt you instead" and Rex is really happy to finally have a family although San's is surprised that instead of being called brother like he expected Rex instead call's him mom.

Arcturus shone brightly in the night sky as Sans peered through the telescope in wonderment. He'll never get over the awe-inspiring beauty of the night sky, no matter how many times Papyrus complains that he shouldn't stay up so late. Admiring the red giant, a soft rustling took him out of his thoughts, directing his gaze to the bushes lining the massive backyard. Out of the bushes tumbled an orange clothed ball with a thick mass of golden hair. Forgetting to be wary, he rushed over, crouching next to the kid and pressing a pale hand against sickly ashen skin. Burning, he bundled up the other up, and ran the fastest he ever had inside.

After settling the other on their lumpy green couch, tucking him in gently with a spare blanket, he made his way to the kitchen with a forced calm. Humming helped him calm his nerves little as he prepped filling his arms with supplies before heading back. Squeezing the access water out, he set the cool washcloth against the kid's forehead.

"i....i don't know if you can hear me...but i've got some oatmeal. i know it doesn't sound like much, but i added some sliced strawberries and bananas if that's alright...it'll be right here if you're hungry." He murmured shakily, unsure of what to do. Where is this kid's parents? Will he...he has to, right? Sans settled down, resting against the couch as doubts mixed with a loss of an adrenaline rush he wasn't aware he was even experiencing.

.........................................................................................................................................................

Soft harsh breaths puffed against his hair, rousing him from the best dreamless sleep he's had in awhile. He peered sleepily into paranoid chocolate depths, an odd sense of confusion washing over him.

"Who are you? Where am I? Why?" A squeaky voice interrogated shakily and the memories rushed back. Sans sat straight up, a noticeably stern look passing on his face before concern.

"lay down kiddo, you're ill! The name's Sans, i...i uhhh...found you passed out in my backyard really sick, which you still are! i couldn't just leave you there, so here we are. did that answer your questions?" He explained, nervously, before frowning as he looked down next to him."are you hungry? shot i didn't 'frigerate the 'meal, be right back!" Picking up the dish of oatmeal gone wrong, he whisked up a fresh batch and filled up a glass of water along with it. He placed the the bowl on the side before there was a soft coughing.

"I don't have arms." Sans blinked, he had noticed as he had carried the other's unconscious body inside. What did that have to do with anything? Cocking his head at the odd statement, he picked the spoon up.

"so?" For some reason the kid gave him an incredulous look before opening his mouth with an exaggerated sigh. After giving him a spoonful, the other stared at him.

"F-fruit?"

"a little honey too, but i didn't wanna make it to strong. i was going to, but i didn't know if you liked tea or not." 

"...Really?"

"well yeah, being anywhere near Undyne requires a very intense session learning the ins and outs of tea-chi." He was rewarded with a giggle that lit up his heart. Something bothered him though," do you have a name, kiddo?"

those soft brown eyes held a trace of hesitation before dissolving, if only little."My name's Rex."

"Well then rex, let's getcha fed!"

.........................................................................................................................................................

The atmosphere had become more relaxed as they chatted about random stuff. Rex's favorite color was orange. They decided to take a break when Sans noticed the kid having a little trouble fighting his eyelids.

"get some sleep, you earned it." He got up to clean up the bowl, when he heard a nervous whimper.

"D-don't go Sans, stay!" A soft sigh trickled past his lips as he settled back down.

"okay, i won't leave."

"Yo-you promise?"

"....i promise rex." With that he sat back next to him, at the side of the couch, listening to the even, if shallow, breath. The kid's pretty strong, he'll be better before they know it. Yeah.

 

"WHAT IN ASGORE'S NAME!?!" Sans nearly jumped out of his skin at the sheer force. His beanstalk of a bro towered over him with a look of confusion, concern, and a sense of loss swimming around in those amber pools. Well now he didn't have to wonder how Papyrus would ask.

"bro, please quiet down, the kiddo's sleeping." He whispered, glancing to find Rex still conked out, a wave of relief washing over him.

"Sans let me rephrase that, why is there a child in our house? Please, I need to understand. First mice, then rabbits, then cats, then dogs, and now a child Sans! Please don't tell me you actually kidnapped this one!" Sans pouted, a spark of indignation at those words.

"no, i didn't take rex from his family and come on bro, how was i supposed to know! they didn't have a collar and were outside in the rain, paps how could i ignore that!" Sans didn't need to feel like a rebellious child just cause he wanted to help the kid. His eyes softened as he took in Rex's sleep, a feeling clenching around his heart, telling him to take care of the child. He felt arms wrapping around him in a hug, a exasperated sigh brushing his ear.

"During my free time, I'll keep an eye on the missing reports. There must be a family missing him, just get some rest before you run yourself into the ground." Those soulful amber eyes stared into him as they separated and Sans nodded.

.........................................................................................................................................................

Sans hummed lazily, sliding another fluffy disc onto a plate, perking up a little at the energetic ball nearly knocking him over.

"Hey what's for breakfast today Sans?"

"geez munchkin, be careful, you're just gettin over a pretty bad fever!" Sans scolded, chuckling despite himself."anyways it's pancakes, that cool with you?" Placing the last plate he stood back, realizing this has been the most he's done in a long time, with Rex's troublesome fever and Papyrus having to work long shifts. It's pretty relieving that it actually broke and the kid's tripping everywhere to make up lost time. They sat down at the table and dug into the sweet, soft and sticky food. They even had a system set in place to make it easier for the kid to eat independently, in which there are little spots where the food has been raised for easy access. Sans believed he found the best discovery yet, a way to eat without lifting one's head off the table. Papyrus had whacked him over the head with a magazine at that, but it worked just fine for the kid."hey kid."

"Yeah Sans?"

"Paps believes he's getting close to finding your parents." He blurted out nervously, his mind wandering off a cliff at the sheer stupidity of what he said and just the bluntness of it. Wow Sans way to put it lightly. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"I...I have no parents, they d-died. Do you not want me here?" Shit, shit, shit, he screwed up massively! How could he do this?"I have nowhere to go, Sans, but.."

"we'll adopt you rex, you wouldn't have to go anywhere kid!" Sans squeaked out, a watery smile on his face as he raced to the other side of the table and hugged the sprout, his sprout."i...i me..mean only if you want to."

"Yes, yes, yes thanks Sa....Mom!" At that moment, Sans rethought all of his life decisions as he hugged the other, not the ones involving adopting Rex or bringing in strays. He thought Rex was going to be like another little bro, not his child. How was Papyrus going to react to him being a mother and them having a kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans will just roll with it. Like well guess I'm a mom now, cool.
> 
> Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed!


	11. How To Become A Parent/Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai's request  
> Oh my god xD this was delightful. Can we get pap's reaction when he gets home? Like i can just imagine papy coming in exhausted and and being tackled by rex excitedly shouting "welcome home daddy!" with him being sooooo confused *giggle fit*
> 
> Well, it's shorter then i'd like, but I hope you guys enjoy!

Papyrus groaned, stepping out of his ride, stretching out his sore muscles. Today had not only featured three cases of grand theft auto, one including his baby, a pick-pocketing sweet-talker, and the Bonnie and Clyde of convenience stores of all things! All he wanted was some quality time with Sans, but he's been watching over Rex with an unearthly focus. This busy day kept him from even sifting through the database, through the missing cases, which also brought his mood down. Looking through papers of smiling faces, some which have been forgotten as time passed and everything piles up. He groaned, swinging the door open and gathering up all of his remaining strength to slap on a cheery grin.

"SANS, REX!!" Papyrus announced with a flourish, taking in the familiar walls. A safe place to forget his job, if only for a mere, refreshing second. The pattering of footsteps, running from the kitchen, was his only warning as Rex pressed into him with a bright smile. That look of just pure innocence made it just a little easier to forget.

"Daddy! Your home, daddy!" His heart clenched in an odd way, as he glanced searchingly at the energetic bundle for answers. He stared ahead, carefully hugging back even with his mind running through every question he had. Daddy? What? Daddy? Why is Rex calling him, daddy? Ju-just what? At the entranceway of the kitchen stood Sans, eyes shimmering with affection tinged with a soft amusement.

"Rex, can me and Sans talk alone for a bit?" He questioned carefully motioning towards the tv which was on a obnoxiously colorful cartoon about superheroes. Rex blinked, before brightening up and racing to the couch. Papyrus grabbed his brother, dragging the shorter into the kitchen."Sans..."

"yes, pap?" The other sighed, and he could see Sans tense up nervously.

"Why is he calling me daddy?"

"p...papy, he doesn't have anywhere else to go! his parents are f-frickin dead, for star's sake! i just thought..."

"Thought what, Sans? Are we just going to keep him here, is that it?" He regretted the harshness he used, but he couldn't help it. He watched Sans falter, hoping the other would just see clearly, before something in his eyes changed.

"papy, we ain't keepin him here against his will, we're adoptin him. we used to have no home, pap, he doesn't deserve that when there is some way to prevent it! it's not like i didn't take care of you. he needs, wants someone to be there for him and i'd gladly be his mother if that's what it takes." The smaller appeared close to crying and his reluctant regret melted into a thick, painful guilt. Papyrus wrapped his arms around the other, berating himself roughly.

"Sans, Sans, I'm sorry, so so sorry. That sounds like a wonderful idea, I would glady be a father with you as the mother, but promise me you aren't doing it just for yourself. That it's not of pity or sympathy, but love.

"yes, of course!"

"Mom, Dad, why are you crying?" Papyrus looked up to see Rex with soft worried eyes on them, and he unwrapped an arm, opening the hug up. The kid, with confusion and hesitation, stepped into the hug."What's up?" He murmured nervously.

"We're just happy to have you in the family."

"welcome home, rex."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for such a short chapter to come out. I just sorta had a hard time getting it out, but I'm back!


	12. Fights And Sleepovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning; sleepover is not shown, sadly
> 
> Kai's request  
> How about sans sitting in on pap's training with undyne? Maybe her getting so over eager she drags sans into whatever it is too (whether fighting or cooking. Whatever you picture pap's training is in your vers.) If you please.
> 
> I will please, but I hope this pleases you!

Staring, he leaned forward as Papyrus kicked out, knocking Undyne's leg out from underneath her. Laughter bounced off the wet cave walls as she fell backwards, using her other more grounded foot to launch into a backflip. Landing on her feet, she went on offense, aiming her punches at his shoulders and torso. His energetic brother took the brunt of the hits with his arms, managing to keep up with the ferocity the other displayed. Watching the two exchanging blows, getting sweaty, moving around was making him feel tired. Papyrus insisted that Sans watched over at least one of the sparring matches, even if he didn't exercise. It wasn't exactly his ideal way of spending time, wincing every time Papyrus was knocked down.

Oh, fuck yeah! Now this is getting really good!" Shouted the cannibalistic sushi roll, flexing in victory after having just suplexed his brother."You're next Sans!" He perked up at that, noticing Undyne charging straight for him, eye gleaming in what he could only assume to be a bloodthirsty excitement. He barely dodged in time, standing up and peering down at her. She was now strewn across his makeshift seat, having gone for some sort of tackle or maybe an aggressive hug.

"sorry undyne, but i wouldn't want to interrupt your trip. i'll miss you though, hope you miss me." Sans chuckled, dodging the chunks of debris being thrown at him."so you do miss me! well gotta go, my breaks coming to an end and you don wanna make me late, do you?" His grin spread as he stepped behind a boulder, a shortcut that landed him right at his post. Laying his head down on the cold wood, he let his smile fade with a soft sigh."hehe....sorry."

.........................................................................................................................................................

"you promise bro?"

"Sans, Undyne takes her cooking lessons very seriously, she isn't just going to jump you during it!"

"do you promise?"

"Sans.."

"........"

"Yes, fine, I promise you will be perfectly safe. Better?"

"...yeah, thanks." He sighed, his body relaxing at the thought of not having to run for his life. Papyrus knocked on the door and Sans mentally prepped himself for a tactical retreat despite his brother's reassurances and promise. It opened to reveal a messy blonde decked in an oversized shirt featuring a pink-haired girl donning cat ears.

"....."

"....."

"oh, hi al, we interruptin somethin?"

"N..n-no! S-sor-orry, wasn't expecting visitors." He didn't question the crimson flush threatening to overtake her entire face. She was more rumpled than usual, glasses askew and shirt hanging off her shoulder, hair sticking out all over the place.

"this is undyne's house."

"THEY MUST OF HAD A SLEEPOVER!!" Papyrus grinned excitedly, Alphys squeaked out.

"Y-yeah, sl-sleepover, mmhhmm! Undyne's sleeping, can you come back later?" Before they could really even answer, the door closed shut.

"uuhh....what now?"

"GUESS WE'LL COME BACK LATER......I hope they have fun!"

"i'm sure they did papy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working hard, more like hardly working out life...
> 
> Tis fun to be able to work on requests for you guys!


	13. Honey and Blueberry Mishap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile!
> 
> I've been switching writing devices, so it might not be that good.
> 
> Anyways a request by kai  
> Heh i had an idea pop in my head for the next one! How about some humanswap? X3
> 
> Well, better late than never! Hope you enjoy.

Nibbling, suckling on the tip, Papyrus coaxed the sticky-sweet liquid out. He let out a soft sigh as nothing came out of the golden plastic animal container. Licking the residue around his lips, he sat up with a grunt on the mattress, setting the bottle to the side.

"Damn," he muttered as he stretched with a yawn. His joints popped with the effort. Dragging himself through the clothing piles and magazines, he stumbled through the door and straight into the impatient force of nature that tumbled into him.

“Oh…o..ars..orry…” his head rang with the bombardment of voices pounding into his ears. Blinking dazedly, he couldn't help to grow uncomfortable with the sudden increase of attention and decrease of noise. He groaned as something wrapped itself around him, trapping his arms against him.

“OH PAPS I’M SO SORRY, I THOUGHT I HAD WOUNDED YOU BADLY, SO I CALLED ALPHYS FOR ADVICE AND…AND THE!” Sans wailed, tears streaming down his face like a waterfall. A heavy hand slapped his back, causing him to cough into his mask.

“Geeze, Sansy what did I tell ya! This is probably just another way to get out of work! As long as Dyne’s here, he’ll be right as rain!” Proudly, and loudly, proclaimed the messy haired muscle freak. Dyne blushed, standing away and covering her face, to hide the red that was as vibrant as her hair. His eyes passed over them, returning to his brother, firmly attached to him.

“what they said, bro, i’m fine. i was tired, so I probably feel asleep right before you even hit.” He reassured smoothly, much to the growing headache. Blue eyes peered into his own, searching in only the way that Sans managed to do.

“Brother, what did I tell you about this kinda stuff.” Papyrus’s mind blanked as he stared into those pools.

“uhhh…”

“YOU REALLY NEED TO BE CAREFUL WITH CORNERS PAPS! IF YOU KEEP SPACING OUT WHILE WALKING, STARS KNOWS WHAT COULD HAPPEN!” His brother berated loudly, smiling cheerfully. He shook his head, inwardly chuckling at his sweet brother.

“whatever ya say bro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First ever time I've dipped my toes into UnderSwap, so hope you enjoy!


	14. Tough Love Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of a request by Mélancolique.   
> I know that this hasn't been updated in a while, but-  
> Perhaps you can do some Humanfell featuring Sans and Papyrus? Ahuehue.
> 
> Summary being; Papyrus is a masochist. Sans is aware of it. The younger of the brothers request to be hit by the other, only escalating into Papyrus having the living daylight beat out of him by Sans since he doesn't like to disappoint his younger sibling despite feeling like shit when doing do. (You can choose what injuries Edgy Papaya ends up with.)   
> The day following, Sans even more guilty for doing what he did and spends the day with Papyrus in bed while snuggling, kissing and overall just being floofy and affectionate.  
> You can choose if you want-  
> Ahem.   
> Some spicy things occurring at the end.   
> (Submissive Papyrus. :/)
> 
> It'll mean a lot if you end up doing this.  
> Comment Actions
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> This'll be a two parter, so look out for the next part coming out soon!

“Hit me.” The sentence was demanding , with a tinge of something unlike his boss that had Sans glancing up at the towering figure. His Boss glared unflinchingly at him, unaware of the pretty little blush dusting his cheeks. Sans always had his suspicions, having seen boss coming back from a fight covered in deep cuts and bruises. Sans knew his brother, how he could've easily come back with little to no injuries, this only confirmed it. “DAMMIT YOU PATHETIC WASTE OF LIFE, I ORDER YOU TO…!!!!” 

Sans grumbled, shaking his now sore hand,” boss, ‘eard ya da firs’ time.” He looked up at Boss, taking in the blossoming red mark blending in with the heavy blush.

“Harder.” The voice was quieter now, but just as demanding. He felt hesitant, but who was he to turn down his Boss’s orders. He slammed his fist into the other’s face, hearing a crack as Boss fell on his ass. Sans flinched, peering down reluctantly to see blood trickling from his nose. Blacks and blues painting his nose in disturbing shades. Meeting Boss’s eyes, he saw those dull crimson orbs lit up with a giddy expression. It felt like he was the one on the ground. Sans restraint caved from the intensity of the stare. Growling, he straddled the other, grinning at his bro’s confusion. He slammed his fists repeatedly into the other’s face. 

“ha….ha..is ‘at good enough fer ya, boss.” He huffed, his hands aching littered with cuts from grazing the other’s sharp teeth. When no answer popped up to fill the silence, he finally examined his brother with a groan. His face was one gigantic bruise, one of his eyes swollen shut completely, blood pouring from his definitely broken nose. With a gentleness he could only exhibit with no one around, he pulled himself off and held the other’s hand.

the soft whooshing of air enveloped them both as he landed in his bro’s room. He’s been breaking a lotta unspoken rules today, so why not one more. Carefully tucking in the younger into bed, he sighed. Letting himself fall back onto his filthy mattress in his disgusting room, Sans decided now was the perfect time to pass out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Masochistic edgy Papaya and secretly caring red Snas are here for your angsty enjoyment! Look forward to upcoming floof and spice between the two!

**Author's Note:**

> So tell me what you guys want me to write about your favorite humanize Undertale characters! I'll try to the best of my ability to satisfy your each and every wish~.


End file.
